Where My Demons Hide
by walkingdeadfan
Summary: High School sucks. Especially for 17 year old Carol, who's dealing with the disaperance of Sophia, her younger sister, Mr.Peletier, a science teacher who seems to have taken a special interest in her, and Daryl, the next door to neighbor that makes her too nervous to even talk to him. AU, No zombies! Major Caryl!
1. Welcome To Hell

High School sucks. Especially for 17 year old Carol, who's dealing with the disappearance of Sophia, her younger sister, , a science teacher who seems to have taken a special interest in her, and Daryl, the next door neighbor that she is too nervous to talk too.

Chapter one- "Welcome to Hell."

They had been next door neighbors since before they were born, and 17 years later, Carol still had never said a word to him. They had lived in the poorest part of town, right on the edge before miles of country roads. All the houses nearly looked the same; one story, simple and plain but nothing really to complain about. Houses with two bedrooms and one bathroom and a kitchen the size of a closet, but it had never really mattered to Carol. Not many kids had lived on the street, it was mostly retired folk or struggling adults, but Daryl had always lived next door. She always heard yelling coming from his house. They had ridden the same bus to school, and always were the last two to get off in the afternoon, and they had to walk down the same street to get back home, but they never spoke.

But Daryl never seemed too inviting. He was always in an angry mood, with messy hair and cuts on his face and Carol could of sworn one day in the third grade that she saw a knife in his pocket. She had ran home that day because she was afraid he was going to kill her. He was scary, but at least not as scary as his big daddy. He was terrifying, and loud as hell about the dumbest things. He used to have a scary brother too, that always tried to talk to Carol on the bus. But he had moved out or something last year, thank god.

Truth was, Daryl was so interesting to Carol. Something about him was different, a good kind of different. It had crossed her mind in the morning on the first day of senior year. She sat in her room, poking as her freckled face in a cracked mirror and he had crossed her mind. It had taken her twenty minutes to find something to wear to her last first day, but she had given up. Skirts and dresses never looked right on her body, and she eventually settled for her favorite pair of jeans and a comfy sweater. She watched her hands in her mirror has she pulled her dark brown hair into a pony tail right on the crown on her head, she had always hated hair in her face. She dropped her finger tips to her vanity, scratching at some nail polish she had spilled on it when she was in the seventh grade. She didn't want to look in the mirror, unimpressed with herself as usual.

"I'm going to school now." Carol's voice was soft and soothing and someone had told her once she should be a motivational speaker because she made people feel better. "I'll be home at 4." She scanned her watery eyes around the kitchen, catching her mother sitting at the table, placing some freshly cut Violet's into the crystal green vase sitting in the middle. It was shocking how much Carol and her mother looked alike, short and skinny with one of those empty faces. She looked up at her daughter for less than a moment, and then threw her attention back down to her arrangement. Carol Pursed her lips.

"Bye."

* * *

So, maybe Carol had left a little early to wait for the bus. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing on the street corner, but at least four songs had gone by on her iPod. She was patient though, just thinking about random things while enjoying the sun against her pink skin.

But suddenly her was next to her, and she could feel her fingers stiffen at her sides. She couldn't help but look at Daryl, looking down at his scuffed boots. His coarse locks of sandy hair hung around his empty eyes, his hand fiddling in his pockets and he acted like she wasn't there. When she first knew Daryl it had offended her, they way she didn't exist to him. But then she realized he acted that way to everyone. She took her headphones out anyway, just in case he decided to talk to her. When the bus finally came, Carol looked at all the same faces she remembered for all these years, and quickly took the only empty seat on the bus, her eyes immediately fixated out the window. But then that tense feeling crept into her hands again, when she could feel Daryl sit next to her, keeping as much space in between them as possible.

* * *

"Carol!"

The first day was always chaotic. Confused freshmen and excited Seniors and Carol was always lost. Andrea attacked her with a hug, her curly blonde locks tickling at Carol's cheeks and she smiled. "I missed you so much!" Andrea laughed, stepping back to look at Carol.

"I missed you too!" excitement rising in her voice and she immediately pulled out her class schedule to compare with her friend. "Crap, no classes together this year."

"Shit. Oh well, we still have lunch together!" Andrea shrugged, pursing her glossed lips and she grabbed Carol's little hands. "We can go get sandwiches from that Deli with the cute worker!"

"Duh," Carol laughed. "How could you survive without flirting with him?!"

"Shut up!" Andrea rolled her eyes, glancing down at her watch. "1st period's about to start!" She exclaimed as if she was excited to go to school. Carol was about to reply, but Andrea's eyes suddenly widened, her gaze moving behind Carol, the corners of her lips rising.

"What?"

"It's a fight!" Andrea screamed, clasping onto Carol's wrist and running towards where a circle was quickly forming. Andrea pushed her way through the kids, wanting to get a prime view of however was getting the shit beat out of them. Everyone was screaming and cheering on the two boys fighting, and Carol got to the front of the crowd to witness Daryl knee a kid in the gut, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Her eyes were wide, as she watched the way Daryl attacked him, anger plastered against his face as the kid quickly recovered from the hit, attempting to punch Daryl in the face.

"Carol," Andrea said into her friends ear. "Isn't that your scary next door neighbor?"

She blinked, in awe as blood dripped to the floor and she wasn't sure whose it was. "Yeah."

"I would be terrified if he lived next to me." Andrea said, watching as two teachers finally broke through to crowd and grabbed Daryl from the back.

"I will kill you!" He screamed, spit jumping out of his mouth, struggling to break apart from the teachers. "Kill you!"

Carol's eyes were wide as they pulled him away. She wanted to tell Andrea she wasn't scared of him, but she couldn't decide if that was a lie or not.

* * *

"Daryl Dixon?"

Carol looked up from her hands against a desk in the back of Biology. She had practically knew everyone in her class, but she didn't really know anyone. She eyed the empty desk in the corner of the room. It must be for Daryl. They hadn't had a class together since freshman year.

"He kicked some kids ass this morning." One kid spoke up, and the teacher mumbled something to himself before continuing with attendance.

"Alright kids," The teacher smiled, running his chubby fingers through his stubby brown hair. His cheeks were rosy and he had some sort of sinister smile. "Welcome to hell."

"I'm Mr. Peletier."


	2. Sophia

Chapter two - "Sophia"

"Seriously, Dixon?" The Principals voice was stern but sweet as she ran her manicured fingers through her curly locks. "How could you get in a fight on the first day? Can't you give me a break for once?" Daryl stared at the polished wood of Ms. Peterson's desk, trying to ignore the head ache he was starting to get by listening to her go on and on.. His eyes scanned to his fingers, awkwardly sitting in his lap, tracing this rips in his faded blue jeans, catching straggling brown hairs in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't count the number of times he had been in her office. "I don't want you to end up like your brother."

"Don't talk about my brother." Daryl's eyes shot up to her, and he noticed the principal slightly step back, her lips closing. She nodded, brushing more hair out of her hazel eyes. Daryl shook his head, quickly looking back down to the cracked skin on his fingers. Nobody talks about Merle.

"I apologize," Ms. Peterson took a seat across from Daryl, suddenly making the conversation so much more personal. "I know that you can graduate and go to college. You could do awesome things with your life, Daryl." She noticed Daryl roll his eyes, letting a breath release through his lips. She sighed. "I'm not going to take you out of school for this. Because I know that deep inside, you care." Daryl blinked up at her for a moment, when she placed both of her hands against her desk, turning her head to make Daryl look her in the eyes. "So get it together."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"I'm home, mom."

Carol stopped halfway through the door. Her mother sat at the kitchen table, talking to a man. She recognized him, a police officer. He was a young one, he had been a senior at school when she was a freshman. Shane something, but she couldn't remember his last name. He had been here so many times, always sympathetic and comforting, but really only because he had to be. The case at been cold, they had said there was nothing they could do, but Carol's mom always called, insisting that they had to come over.

"Hello." Officer Shane smiled at her with a nod of his head. He was tall and burly, he hadn't shaven in a few days. Carol dropped her back pack on the floor, not taking her eyes off of the officer. She swallowed hard. "Your mother called me in."

Carol looked at her mother and shook her head. It was embarrassing. There was no point anymore, no hope. She ignored the officer, turning down the narrow hallway straight to her room. It was small, with baby pink walls. It wasn't like she enjoyed the color, it was just always that way. She slid off her shoes, almost sliding in her socks and she moved across the hardwood floor to her bed. She hadn't made it this morning, but when does she ever? She felt safe against the sheets, with the cotton pillow against her cheek. Just a moment of peace, was all she was asking for before her mother came knocking on her door.

"You selfish prick!"

Carol opened her eyes wide and sat up in her bed at the same time. That was the sound of her mother, or the police officer. She scrambled to her bedroom window, pushing the palms of her hands against the window seal. At first she saw nothing, but heard some grunts and crashing and it didn't sound very good. She almost moved away from the window, but then she saw him. Daryl's father, through the kitchen window of his house. He had gray hair and dark eyes with a big scar down the side of his face. One of the most scary people she had ever seen, and probably the only one she had hated without ever meeting. She doesn't even flinch when she can see him clench Daryl's shirt with his fist, pulling him close before punching him. She cold hear him fall into something, they sounds were so familiar to her now. The crashes, the yelling. Sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes in the morning. Honestly, Carol was surprised that Daryl wasn't dead by now. She listened as Daryl's dad yelled more hateful words and then she could see him anymore. She could feel her head drop to her chest, letting out a breath.

"Carol."

There was the mother. She turned to the door just as it opened, her mother signaling for Carol to come into the hallway. "Talk to this police officer. It's the least you can do."

"What about?" Carol's voice was always so quiet when she spoke face to face with her mother. "There's nothing new to say."

Suddenly her frown deepened and Carol could see the anger rising in her veins.

"Sophia is missing." She said, as if Carol didn't know. "Your own sister. Your flesh and blood."

"Mom, There's nothing else to say."

"How dare you," Her voice had risen, her fingers twisting into fists. "You tore apart this family, and you haven't done anything to try to fix it."

"Mom-"

"I told you to watch her!" And suddenly there are tears on her mothers face and she has trouble speaking. "How could you do this to her?"

"How many times have I told you," Carol tried to her hardest to keep her voice calm, her mother always got more mad when she was angry. "It was only a minute, and then she was just gone. It was wasn't my fa-"

"Don't you dare say that." Carol takes a step back when her mother takes one forward, her finger against Carol's chest. "You've ruined everything."

"I'm sorry!" she says, and suddenly she is crying and she doesn't even know it. Her voice was shaking and loud and she can't look at her mother.

"Your apology means nothing to me!"

That's when something resembling a scream came out of Carol's mouth and she stormed away, pushing through the useless officer to get to her back door. She stumbled down the porch steps in her socks, running towards the beginning of the woods that sat behind her house. None of the houses on the street had fences in the back, just grassy areas that lead into the woods. She pulled herself behind a wide tree, hiding even though she was certain her mother wouldn't follow her. She took a glance back at her house before resting her head against the bark of the tree, her fingers scratching against the wood. She wanted to stop crying, but apparently Carol didn't know how to do that. She wasn't sure why she let it bother her anymore, it was just same argument every other day, and there was never a winner. Her nine year old sister had been missing since June 14th, never heard from again. The last person seen with her was her older sister.

"she had begged me to walk her to the park," Carol mumbled to herself through beads of tears. "I didn't think anything would happen." She tried to reassure herself, wanting to believe that is wasn't her fault. But maybe it was. The internal battle was constant and it was just easier to try to pretend that nothing even happened. She closed her eyes, feeling the autumn wind against her skin, feeling the grass poking through her socks, the beads of waters rolling down her neck.

Just breath.

Carol's eyes opened she heard a door slam shut. Her head snapped behind her, and she watched in awe and Daryl tripped down the porch steps, falling knees first into the grass. He barley has the strength to turn onto his back, letting out a grunt with so much pain in it that Carol could feel it. Bloody knuckles and bruises and rips in his clothing mesmerized Carol, and she could feel her heart beating faster as he closed his eyes.

"Daryl," She said breathy, to herself. She took a step towards him, most of her body still concealed by the tree at the edge of the woods. Her hand covered her mouth, and she tried to stop herself from running to help him. Even if she tried, he probably wouldn't let her.

She took a step back she he suddenly rolled onto his stomach, holding his body up as much as he could with his hands, coughing hard and Carol gasped when she watched blood slide out of his mouth. He cursed under his breath, grunting as he attempted to get on his feet, and he fell back against the grass, Carol's eyes widening behind her tree. He was weak.

He needed someone.


	3. Wrong Places

Chapter three- Wrong Places

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I can't wait to post more. This chapter is a little bit shorter, still kind of setting up the story. Hang in there, because some awesome things are happening soon! Thanks! **

_"Please, come play with me!" Sophia tugged on the bottom of Carol's shirt, her skinny fingers getting lost in the fabric of her flowy shirt. Carol looked up from her book at her little sister, smiling at her crystal blue eyes and the freckles highlighting her cheeks. "Don't you love the slides?" _

_Carol laughed a little, nodding to her. "Yeah, but I think I'm a little to big to play." She noticed the obvious disappointment in her sister. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" _

_Sophia twisted her lips, crinkling her nose before nodding. "Okay." Sophia brushed a lock of sandy hair away from her face, tugging at the bottom of her favorite shirt before turning away and skipping off onto the playground. _

_"Have fun!" Carol calls out to her, and she laughs when Sophia shoots her a thumbs up before meeting with some girls that she recognized from her class at school. Carol looks back down at her book. It was the last one on the summer reading list from school. Some book about a boy and girl that were in love, and Carol wouldn't act like it but it had taken a toll on her. The writing, the emotions that she felt through every chapter mesmerized her. She had just started it last night, and was already close to the end. She fingered edges of the pages, letting the words turn into pictures in her head. She sighed with satisfaction as the chapter ended, but itched the finish off the novel. _

_"Sophia?" Carol mumbled as she glanced up from the book, her eyes locking on the girls that she had just seen playing with her sister. She wasn't with them. Actually, she wasn't on the playground anymore. Carol stood up, letting the book slide to the ground. She scanned the monkey bars, the swings and the slides and she couldn't find the girl that she always walked to the bus stop in the morning. "Sophia?" _

_"Sophia!" _

* * *

Daryl never needed an alarm in the morning. He always woke up at the same time, twisted and turned in his sheets because he moved around so much during the night. He struggled to get out of the bed, sore and tired from the night before and it just felt better not to move. His steps were heavy as his feet crashed into the floor, stumbling around dirty laundry and food wrappers that he never bothered to clean up. He always found his way to the stereo first thing in the mornings, turning his favorite rock bands up as loud as he could. He coughed and grunted as he pulled on his jeans, buttoned up his plaid shirt and laced up the boots he wore every day. There was a routine for everything, nothing really changed much around Daryl and he couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it that way.

Daryl rolled his eyes as soon as he got to the edge of the hallway. He leaned his shoulder against the hall, watching as his father sat at the kitchen table shirtless, a lighter in one hand and a bong in the other. He took a hit, cocking his head back, shutting his eyes for a moment before he noticed Daryl there.

"Hey Prick." His voice was low and scratchy and Daryl ignored him as he walked his way into the kitchen, shoving some wrappers off the counter. He silently grabbed a piece of bread out of the bag on the counter, but could only shallow down half because someone had left the bag opened last night.

"Wanna hit?" Daryl's dad smiled to his son, stretching out the lighter to Daryl.

"I have school." Daryl said after turning away, throwing on his back pack before heading for the front door.

"Pussy."

* * *

Daryl had his hands shoved into his front pockets, his head looking down at the tips of his feet when he noticed Carol walking down the street. He looked up at her for just a moment, shooting his eyes away before she would ever know he looked at her. Carol was quiet, almost as much as him and even though they had seen each other for all these years they hadn't spoken a word. He could read her like a book though. She was one of those girls that let her emotions get the best of her, everything she ever felt plastered against her face and eyes and in the way she carried herself. She was broken, it was obvious.

Eventually she was next to him and he acted like she wasn't there, but something was different than usual. She was staring right at him with her wide eyes. After all, his eye was practically swollen shut, surrounded by dark purple bruises thanks to none other than dad himself. Her mouth was gaping open, shocked at how bad it was, her nervous fingers rising from her sides as if she was going to try to comfort him. Daryl could feel himself getting angry, it was as if she was pitying him. Daryl was the one person that didn't need pity.

He turned to Carol, anger in his eyes and he didn't have to say anything to make her take a step away from him, her shaky eyes forcing herself away from Daryl's face. She swallowed, crossing her arms tight against her chest. He rolled his eyes, fixating them back on his favorite spot.

Daryl didn't need anybody.


	4. Partners

Chapter four- "Partners"

"I think were going to start this year with a little project." Mr. Peletier announced, looking up from his computer screen after taking attendance. He still couldn't remember most of the classes' names, after all school had only been in session a week. "You and your partner are going to pick a system of the body. Make a diagram of it and then present it to the class tomorrow! You only have this class period to work on it so make sure your not goofing around," He said, making his way in front of the rows of desks, a Styrofoam cup in his hands. "I will give you a zero and I will think it's funny."

Carol slightly rolled her eyes. She hated these kinds of teachers, the ones that never seemed to care about the student. She watched as students started to pick names out of the cup in the teacher's hands. He announced their partners out loud, making his way down the rows of students that Carol never talked to.

"Hey Carol," Mr. Peletier smiled at her, his voice soothing and warm and he held out the cup to her. Things like this always made her nervous. She hesitantly dropped her fingers into the cup, feeling the edges of slips of paper, as if she could tell whose name was written on each one. Even though she didn't really have friends in Biology, Carol would mind a partner like Jacqui or Morales. She had known them for years and they always did their work. She didn't want to deal with a dumb partner that made her do everything. Finally she subtly pulled one of the long slips out of the cup, smoothing it out with the tips of her fingers so she could read it. She let out a obvious grunt of disappointment when she read the name on the paper, causing Mr. Peletier to chuckle at her.

"That didn't sound to good," He laughed, taking the paper off of Carol's desk. She looked down at her hands in her lap, not sure where to look as he read the name. "Daryl D.!"

A few kids looked behind themselves to glance at him, waiting to see his reaction. He didn't even look up, and Mr. Pelieter moved on to the next kid. Carol could feel her heart racing. It wasn't that she was disappointed, just consumed by nerves that she knew too well. After all these years of school, she never had to work with him on a project. She wanted to turn and look at him, see if he seemed angry or happy. She was pretty sure he wasn't going to seem happy. Did Daryl even know that emotion?

"Y'all go ahead and get to work."

Students started to push desks together and it took a lot for Carol to get to her feet, a notebook and a pencil in tow. Daryl rested his head against the palm of his hand, his eyes looking at his desk. This moment, though very uneventful, seemed so important to Carol. She pushed a chair up the opposite side of her trying to be silent as she sat down. She cleared her.

"Hi." She said, and her voice didn't sound quite normal, but Daryl wouldn't have noticed anyways.

It's safe to say the moment didn't amount to as much as Carol expected. He looked up at her, staring above her eyes and he didn't speak. He looked away, and Carol could feel the corners of her mouth drop. She had just been ignored by the next-door neighbor she was trying to get the hopes up to talk to since she was seven. It was stupid anyway, she thought, getting her hopes up for something that was so insignificant.

"Okay, I think maybe we could do the respiratory system." Carol said, her voice much less sweet and shy. "I have some notes on it," She started, flipping through the pages of her black spiral notebook.

"Fuck this," Daryl grumbled, and she watched as he laid his head against his arm, shutting his eyes.

Carol looked at him, and she could feel a little bit of anger in her body. He was one of those people she didn't want to work with. She sighed, feeling disappointed more than anything. "This is supposed to be a partner project." Daryl didn't reply. After a few moments of silence she stood up, her notebook in tow. "I'll do it by myself then, but your not getting any credit. Have fun flunking this class."

She walked away then, and she wanted to think that Daryl looked up at her as she went back to her desk, sitting down with an angry thud. She wanted to cry and she thought she was so stupid. How could such a insignificant encounter make her feel so much?

"Hey Carol!"

Carol shot her head up in the hallway, walking to her last class of the day, shoulder to shoulder in the tight corridors. There were dozens of people walking in sync with a her, and she couldn't tell who had called her name. She tucked her notebook tight against her chest, her eyes trying to subtly scan the hallway without drawing attention to herself.

"Wait up," She heard again, just as a hand landed on her shoulder. She shoved the hand off her, turning around to make eye contact with none other than Daryl Dixon. Carol continued walking to keep up with the pace of everyone else, Daryl walking close behind her.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice cracking as she kept her eyes ahead of her.

"Sorry about earlier," Daryl said, his voice slurred. Carol turned to him slightly, looking at him through the corner of her eye. He was taller than her, with pretty eyes and a scratchy face. "I need to pass this class."

Carol stopped then, reaching with the door of her next class. She turned fully to him then, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. "Well, the project's due tomorrow," She shrugged, pursing her lips together. "I guess if you want you can come over," She said awkwardly. "to finish it."

Daryl blinked. The idea of going over to Carol's house made him feel awkward, and it was pretty obvious to him she felt the same. He didn't even know her. Daryl tried to smile, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, I'll come over."

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry the story is starting off kind of slow, but I'm super excited about the next chapter! Stuff it about to get so goood! **


	5. Wound

Chapter five- "Wounds"

Thank god Carol's mom wasn't home.

Carol peeked into the entryway of her home, scanning the familiar furniture for the woman she lived with. When she realized she wasn't home, she opened the wide sepia door fully, sliding off her tennis shoes as soon as she walked in. Daryl followed her, awkwardly hugging onto the strap of his backpack, stepping on the white tile floor as if it was glass. Daryl nonchalantly looked at the shelves on the walls, matching frames sitting in rows. Most of the pictures were from years ago it seemed, from birthdays and Christmas and he paused for a moment at one of the larger frames. It must have been recent, Carol looked mostly the same. She was smiling, with pink cheeks and sparkly eyes and she held hands with a little girl. They looked a lot a like. Daryl had never met the little one, but he recognized her from all the years she lived next door, and from the news report after she went missing.

The kitchen was spotless, with granite cabinets and a steel silver fridge with no pictures on it. The kitchen table was covered in a silky looking white cloth, with a crystal vase in the center, fresh picked flowers overflowing. The sink didn't have any dishes in it, and no wrappers covered the counter tops. Daryl felt like a stranger in a home that looked identical to his on the outside. He pulled out one of the matching table chairs, dropping his bag to his feet as she sat down.

"Do you want a sandwich or something? I'm going to make turkey." Daryl looked at the backside of Carol, her head in the refrigerator. She fingered through the organized cheeses and meats and she could feel his eyes on her. Carol shut the fridge, a package of her favorite smoke turkey in her hand.

"Alright," Daryl muttered. He tried to act like he didn't care about anything, even something so simple, it was obvious in the tone of his voice. She turned away from him, and he watched her as she spread slices of white bread across the counter. Carol didn't dress like a lot of girls at school. She didn't wear shorts and dresses and five pounds of makeup. She usually wore jeans and always had her hair pulled way from her tired face. She was pretty though, Daryl recalled as he watched her, though he would never admit that to her, or anyone else for that matter. He didn't know what to do with his body, or his hands and even his eyes and so he just watched her, and he could tell it was making her uncomfortable. It was awkward, to be strangers in this house together, and Daryl had no idea how to handle himself.

Carol reached into the door at her side, her shaky, pale fingers pulling out a serrated knife to cut the sandwiches she made in half.

"Ow!" Daryl's eyes widened, Carol's scream somewhat bringing him back into reality. She turned to him after the knife fell to the floor around her feet, clutching her bloody finger in her hand. Of course she would cut herself, Daryl wanted to roll his eyes. He could tell she was trying not to cry, but tears squeezed down onto her cheeks when she ran he hand under the sink water, watching as the blood on her fingers ran into the drain. It wasn't a very big cut, Carol realized and she cursed herself for letting it hurt so much.

Daryl didn't speak as he picked up a few of the napkins that sat in a stack at the table, meeting with her and she looked up at him before talking them from his hands, stuffing her thumb into the towels. She looks away from him fast, her watery eyes staring down at her injured finger.

"Your such a whimp," She can hear Daryl say, and it would of hurt her feelings if the tone in his voice didn't sound so nice. "Gotta toughen up. I got lost once when I was camping, and got attacked by a nasty ass mama bear. She roughed me up something awful." The tone in is voice wasn't harsh or commanding, more like he was trying to comfort her and it was so strange to her. " So I killed that fucking bitch."

Carol's head shot up to Daryl, making eye contact with him. His face was like stone, and she squinted her eyes to him. "Are you serious?" She said to him as she cocked her head, the words coming out way more animated that she figured.

"Hell yeah!" Daryl said, pausing before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, except for the part when I killed her. I ran like hell away from her."

Carol pursed her lips, trying to conceal a smile before she started laughing, using her well hand to wipe away the sticky tears from her cheek. He smiled at her, but she when she looked up at him giggling, he tried to make it go away.

"Thanks," She said, as insignificant as she could when she threw away the bloody tissue, glancing at her hand one more time before deciding it was fine. She looked at Daryl to see him bite into the sandwich on the counter, wiping the crumbs away from his scratchy face with the back of his hand. He nodded in satisfaction before sitting back down.

"Okay let's get this over with," Daryl said when Carol sat next to him. "You said the respiratory system?"

"I'm surprised you heard anything I said today," she replied, and suddenly there was some confidence in her quiet voice, and she looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

Daryl shrugged slightly, looking down at his hands as they rested against the expensive tablecloth. "I was being a dick."

"Damn straight," Carol said, pulling out the notes from her notebook. She had written a lot, neat down the page with a diagram of the system in the corner. "It's okay though."

Daryl looked at her notes as if he cared, nodding to her. She had seemed so proud of herself, for taking school seriously and those were the kinds of people that made Daryl mad. School had always been so hard for him and now he had to act like he cared about some dumb project that wasn't going to make a difference to him. But Merle had never graduated, and Daryl was going to make damn sure he did.

* * *

Carol had tried her best to explain everything to him, even drawing most of the diagram and all she relied on him for was coloring it in, and even though it seemed like an easy job, Daryl had never really been creative. The past hour hasn't been unbearable after all. Carol even managed to crack a few jokes, and to his surprised he could joke back with her. She watched him as she scribbled on the poster, trying his hardest to keep within the lines, but she made him nervous and it's safe to say she wasn't doing the best job. "It's look good," She lied to him, and he knew she was but it still made him feel better.

"Shit," Daryl looked up from the paper. Carol's head was turned towards the front door, watching as someone on the other side turned the lock. "That's my mother."

She opened the door, looking tired and sick as usual, wearing a fast food uniform, her hair tied in a tight knot on her fore head. She frowned down to the pairs of shoes next to the front door. She had always been obsessed with cleaning; anything out of place hit a nerve with her.

"Carol," she said, letting out a sigh as she walked fully into the house. "You need to move your shoes right now." She stopped though, her eyes widening as she noticed Daryl sitting at the kitchen table. Carol avoided looking at her mom, and Daryl could sense the loss of confidence all throughout her body.

"Mom, we're working on a school project." She quickly spoke up, trying to justify why a boy was in the kitchen.

"That's bull," She replied back, so sure that she was lying and Carol didn't say anything back. "How dare you have somebody over. Imagine what your sister is going through right now, while you're at home hanging out with a boy."

"Not now," Carol started, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through the top of her hair.

"I see." Carol's mom almost laughed. "You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your friends. You don't want all your friends to know that shit you put us all through."

"Mom-"

"You let my little girl go missing!" She was suddenly shouting and Daryl was almost shocked. "It's all your fault, just think about all that she is going through right now thanks to you. She miserable and you think it's okay for you to hang out with boys?!"

It was like a record. Every other day was the same exact thing and there was nothing should could do to stop it. Anything that Carol did, her mother found a reason to bring Sophia into this.

"Do you really want to hang out with her now?" Carol's mom looked at Daryl, shaking her head with a sinister smile. "She let her little sister go missing! She never cared about her."

"That's a lie!" Carol rose to her feet with force, hot tears running down her face and she seemed like she wanted to say something else. She fiddled in her place for a moment, panting before decided to storm out the back porch.

"Of Course," Carol's mom rolled her eyes, soon fixating them on Daryl. He looked angry, or maybe sad or just confused. "Get out of my house."

Daryl nodded, slowly but surely getting up and walking out the same way as Carol. There she was, sitting in the grass staring at the trees that both of them knew way to well. Maybe she wanted to talk about it, Daryl wondered. Standing at the edge of Carol's porch. She hugged her knees, her head buried and Daryl knew she was crying even though he couldn't hear her. He almost took a step towards her. But she was a stranger, and Daryl was never one of those nice guys, the kind that made you feel better. So instead he went home, and Carol stayed in the grass and cried.

**A/N: Okay so a new chapter! I like yall's feed back so please review! let me know what you thought! Thanks. **


	6. Change

Chapter six- "Change."

"What do you think?" Daryl blinked up at Carol, holding the finished poster. It was clean and colored in neatly and even had Daryl and Carol written at the top in purple pen. She held it with both hands, a slight smile across her face, her cheeks as pink as ever. It was as if she was testing him, seeing how he would act after last night. He glanced her up and down, from her brown suede sandals to the single gold chain that hung around her shallow neck. Daryl smiled.

"Way better job than I coulda done." He nodded, and something as simple as that seemed like it meant something to her. She must have felt embarrassed, Daryl decided, after her mom blowing up at her that way. But honestly, Daryl could understand her more than anybody.

"So do you wanna explain everything or hold the poster?" She said, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her tiny ears.

"That's a tough one," Daryl said, nodding to her. He leaned back in his school chair, watching her from across the desk, waiting for the bell to ring and for biology to start. "I am pretty good at holding posters."

Carol smiled at him with her teeth while she nodded, quickly turning around and hurrying back to her desk just as the annoying whiny bell rang.

It was when the presentations started, though when Daryl caught himself looking at her. Boring students that Daryl could care less about stood in front of other students that Daryl could also care less about, and presented posters about things that Daryl could care the least about. The class room was drab and it smelled like cologne and chalk and textbooks lined the walls and it was torture for Daryl. But the windows were opened today, it was sunny and the light landed against Carol, highlighting her side. It made her cheeks red, her periwinkle top stand out and the tips of her brown hair light like fire and Daryl wasn't sure why he had suddenly noticed her. She sat like she always did, her head towards her desk, her fragile fingers in her lap, her feet crossed at the ankle. Something about her was different.

"Carol," Mr. Peletier called out as he sat in the back of the class, leaning against the seat with a clip board in his lap, twiddling with a pen in his pale fingers. "Your up."

Daryl looks at her as she squeezes out of desk, securing a spot at the front of the class and she's looking at him for a few moments before he realizes he's supposed to be up there with her.

"Great job on your project, Carol."

Carol stopped in her steps when she heard her name, looking back to see her teacher leaning against his desk, his arms crossed against his chest. Carol allows the rest of the class the file into the hallway to get to their next.

"Thanks, Mr. Peletier."

"Please," He says, and Carol looks at him with uncertainty as he pushes himself off the corner of her desk, taking a step towards her. "You can call me Ed if you would like. But just you." He smiles as if that would make Carol feel good, but instead she feels something sickening in her gut. She looks at him up and down, recalling that his slacks were too short and his shirt and his tie clashed and there was some kind of food in his teeth.

"I need to get to class," Carol mumbles under her breath and she turns away before Mr. Peletier could say another word to her.

* * *

Lunch on Wednesday's always a struggle for Carol. It was the day of the week that Andrea did extra tutoring for french class instead of going to the sandwich shop were the boy that Andrea thought was cute worked. Carol wasn't sure what to do with her time when Andrea wasn't around, and after swallowing down some cafeteria chicken nuggets she found herself walking around the outside of the campus. Today was a beautiful day and the sun hit the trees in a way that made Carol want to take a picture of it. She stayed close to the exterior walls of the tall school too avoid sun in her eyes and she let her gazes last at every tree and bird and for some reason it all seemed to have a meaning to her even if she just made it up. It was when she turned the corner, her fingers tracing against the tile in a pattern on the wall when she saw him. He laid there, in the grass with his fingers behind his head and the glistening sun beat down on his skin. Carol watched him, his head turned away from the sky, his eyes barely closed.

She wasn't sure exactly where she got the courage to suddenly sit down next to him. Placing her notebooks in the grass in front of her, settling a quietly as possible in the yard of the school, facing the football field where some boys that couldn't make the actual team played flag football during lunch. She crossed her legs, feeling the grass in between her nervous fingers.

"I never said you could sit next to me." Carol looks down at Daryl when he speaks, barely opening his eyes to see who had sat next to him. As soon as he recognized her he shut them again, trying his hardest to act like he had no emotional inflection towards her.

"I don't really care for your permission," Carol said, feeling a smile against her lips. Daryl didn't reply, but he didn't tell her to leave, so she leaned back on her elbows, throwing her neck back against the sky. She shut her eyes, closing her lips together as the heat splashed against her freckled skin. The awkward air filled the space between her and Daryl, and she tried her hardest to find something to spike a conversation. But something was stopping her.

"Does she ever hit you?" Daryl glances up at her, and she feels like there is hope in his eyes And for the first time ever she almost wants to say yes. Because he can see the bruise on his eye and the circle shaped burns raised on his chest and he wants someone that can relate. But he had already looked away from her by the time she was ready to answer.

"No."

* * *

"J'aime faire des amis a l'ecole."

"That's right," Carol looked up from the notebook on the table, a smile across her face. Andrea nodded from the other side with confidence, proud of herself for getting another answer right. She had practically begged Carol to come to the coffee shop to study for some big french test. It was mostly empty in the small and comforting room, with dimmed lights and tumblers with the coffee shop logo branded on the front. Carol had ordered a double vanilla late, and was halfway through it when she remembered her body didn't go to well with coffee. Andrea has sat on the other side, focusing hard on her studies and it was funny to Carol because Andrea was one of the smartest people she knew, and she studied more than anyone.

"Hey Andrea," Carol started, when Andrea took a moment to sip her green tea. She looked down the notebook paper, fingering the textured french words written in cursive. She had someone on her mind since lunch. "Do you think people can change? Even after many years?"

Andrea looked at her with a curious smirk, her blonde curls pulled away from her face. She sat the cup on the glossy wood table, leaning back in her chair. "I believe anyone could change at any given moment."

"But why?" Carol shrugged, avoiding eye contact from her friend. Instead she looked at the check out counter, or the couple studying on the sofa in the corner. "I mean, what could make someone change all of a sudden?"

"I think it's about your surroundings." Andrea explained, nodding as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. She was always really confident. She wanted to be lawyer, so she always tried to sound like she knew what was going on."Maybe someone new came into their lives, and that person helped change them. For better or worse."

Carol nodded, an almost relieved smile across her pale face. Andrea could always explain everything.

"Now, back to French."

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Carol walked in her front door. It was dark inside, and quiet. Her mom had been cleaning, She could tell. Carol was tired, dropping her back pack to the tile floor as she shut the door with a click, slowly trudging her way through the hall to get to her bed room. Her skinny fingers were already on the cold gold door knob when she froze.

She could hear her mother crying in her bedroom. Their rooms were right across the hall from each other, and Carol didn't bother trying to open to door because she knew it would be locked. It was a muffled cry, like she was face first in her favorite satin pillows, staining them with water and mascara. It wouldn't stop, and almost immediately Carol could feel tears in her eyes. It was like her mothers cries were taunting her, ringing around in her empty head and Carol couldn't take it. She couldn't be in that house any longer, was all she could think as she grabbed her favorite cotton comforter and ran out the back door.

She laid ion the ground out behind her house, a place she found herself much to often. Her feet hung of the edge of her blanket, and she hands cupped the back of her head behind her. She looked up at the sky, watching as clouds moved in front and ran away from the stars. Tears had been dry against her cheeks, and they stuck like a glue stick but she didn't wipe it away. Her eyes bounced around each twinkle in the air, and suddenly they all seemed to mean something to her even though it really didn't.

She cringed at the muffled sounds coming from next door. Daryl and it dad had been fighting for god knows how long, She hadn't heard the usual crashed and bangs, just screaming at each other. The voice she didn't recognize was much louder, and more harsh and Daryl was just trying to fight back without making him too angry. She heard lots of mean names and bad words and Carol just pretended like nothing was happening, because what was she supposed to do about it?

But suddenly Daryl walked into the backyard, and Carol could feel an opportunity rise. She had gained some confidence since the last time they ended up out here together. As soon as Daryl saw her he froze, with wide and angry eyes and embarrassment lashed across his cheeks. He couldn't decide if he should say something to her or go back inside, before he could move though Carol already struggled to her feet, subtly brushing out any potential grass off her butt. They were close to each other, but they also weren't.

"Daryl," Carol started and it was like something clicked in his head and he took a few steps away from her, quickly turning his back to her, his head towards the itchy yellow grass. "Are you okay?" She continued and she took a few steps toward him, and Daryl could tell she was reaching for his arm and he took a few more steps, looking at Carol was mad eyes.

"What the hell?" Daryl jutted at her, and he watched as her empty fingers curled away and fell back to her sides. Her mouth hung open, confusion in her eyes because he seemed mad. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," Carol tried to reply with kindness and she could feel a frown when Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Mind your own damn business." Daryl muttered, and she watched in disbelief as Daryl walked away, down the trail of trees that lined the forest, and Carol was left standing in the dark, alone.

Maybe people don't change.


	7. Skip Day

Chapter 7- "School Skip Day"

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the bus ride the next morning. If there had been any other seat open when Daryl walked down the grungy isle he would have taken it. He looked at Carol has he sat down next to her, there thighs slightly brushing against each other as he settled against the pleather sticky bus seat. Her was down, straight light brown hair that flipped outwards at the ends, gracing right at her boney shoulders. It was pinned half up, letting Daryl glance at her watery eyes. His eyes trailed her entire body, from the faded pink sweater to the orange, chipped polish on her toes. She stared at the back of the seat in front of her, her eyes half open. She hadn't looked at him yet. Everyday, Daryl could notice at least one quick glance, the kind that Carol thought he never noticed. But he always did. Her dry fingers were glued to each other, soft in her lap and she was stiff.

Daryl tore his dark eyes away when he realized he was staring. He was taken back, clearing his throat as he realized he felt remorse for what he had said to Carol. For Daryl's entire life, the only person that had meant anything to him was his older brother. He had cared so much of Merle's opinion, tried anything he could to be accepted by him, and he couldn't give a shit about all those kids he had to spend the day with at school. He had hurt girls feelings, gotten in fights with guys and been rude to complete strangers, and Daryl never felt a tinge of guilt for it.

But today, sitting next to Carol on the bus, he felt bad. He looked at he one more time, noticing how her eyelashes fluttered when she blinked, the way the pink of her cheeks brightened her entire face. He craved for her to look at him with her hopeful, positive eyes .

"Hey," Daryl grumbles under her breath, his eyes shaky when Carol looks at him. She's watching him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance and Daryl doesn't know why he is nervous. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Carol blinks at him, subtly nodding. "That's okay."

A moment passes, and Carol smiles at Daryl.

Another moment passes, and then Daryl smiles back.

* * *

Page 285, questions 1-13. Carol frowns at her biology textbook after reading the assignment scribbled on the board messily. A pencil loosely hung in her hand, resting against a piece of blank paper. This is just busy work, Carol sighs, writing her name neatly in the top corner. Just so the dumb ass teacher doesn't have to do his job. She can feel her eyes rolling, but she starts the worksheet anyway. School was the one thing that always came easy to Carol, and she was already half way through the worksheet when Daryl walked up to her desk.

He nodded to Carol, who looked up at him with a slightly open mouth. He almost hesitates before setting down his biology textbook, pushing the chair he brought with him up to the other side of Carol's desk, sitting down without a word. Carol smirks.

"What, you want me to do it for you?"

Daryl smiled with his eyes, shaking his head. He pushes his school work to the side, his dry elbows resting against the polished wood desk. People were talking all around them, moving away from their assigned seats, and Mr. P saw but he didn't say anything. Daryl made steady eye contact with Carol, still and no nerves coming from his body. Carol could feel a lump in her throat, her eyes scanning Daryl's face for an answer.

"You just sat here so you could stare at me?" Carol says, a smile against her cheeks. She had dropped her pencil by now, her fingers dancing around each other in her lap.

"Your little sister," Daryl abruptly says, concern in his voice and Carol is taken back. She swallows, and she feels that feeling she gets when her mom talks about Sophia all throughout her body. She blinks a few times, confusion slashed across her pale face.

"What about her?" Carol finally blurts out, shrugging. Daryl leans back in his chair, his empty eyes glancing around the bright room.

"Tell me what happened."

"She's gone," Carol eyes dart down to the hands clasped into her lap. Her cheeks are getting hot, and suddenly she feels like she needs to cry. "I don't know how-" She cuts her self off, her thin lips pursing. Shutting her eyes for a second before raising her head to Daryl. He leaned away from her, his back against the seat, closing himself off to her by crossing his arms over his chest. "But I could show you." Carol feels her tongue run over her mouth, blinking a few nervous time as Daryl unfolded his arms.

"Okay," He nods, Carol liked the sound of his voice. "Let's go."

Suddenly Daryl is on his feet, stuffing his biology book into his ratted backpack. "Woah, right now?" Carol's eyes widened at him, glancing at her creep of a teacher. "What about school?"

"Fuck school." He shrugs, tossing his bag onto one shoulder.

"But-"

"Come on."

She watches him as he heads for the door, walking right past the teacher on his way out. She sighs, shaking her head to herself as she gathered her things and quickly chased after him.

* * *

"Right here."

Today was a sunny day. The sky bathed the blades of grass that surrounded the park a few streets over from Carol's neighborhood. It was a sight of innocence and fun, with monkey bars and slides and the swings and Carol always found it hard to believe it was the place that took away her innocence, and more importantly, her sisters. The park was empty due to the time of day, and Carol and Daryl kept a safe distant away from each other on the bench where Carol discovered her sister was missing.

Daryl leaned against the green, cold park bench as he listened to Carol explain the story. She pointed out to him all the places Sophia had been, even demonstrated the way she had been sitting. She was getting worked up, even starting crying a little and Daryl just sat there, intently listening to her even if he didn't seem like it.

"My mom lost both her daughters that day. One by force," She said, finally making eye contact with Daryl, fresh tears clinging on to her naked eyelashes. "and one by choice."

She was done, but Daryl didn't speak. He just let the silence fill between them, but not the awkward silence like this morning on the bus. Minutes must have passed, and Carol sat there, almost relieved that she got her story out.

"I want to find your sister."

He finally talks, keeping his stare away from her as she blinks at him. Carol feels a mixture of confusion and gratitude, watching him as his eyes gradually move over to meet hers.

"I don't understand. Why?"

He only made eye contact with Carol for a moment, after seeing the way she was looking at him he blinked away. He sat awkwardly, rubbing his hand nervously on his forearm, darting his eyes from the grass to the wood chips surrounding the slides, to the swings being pushed around by the wind.

"A year ago, I woke up and my brother was gone." He finally says, quietly under his breath but Carol can understand him perfectly. "I don't know where the fuck he went, just ditched. But he was gone and my dad beat the shit out of me. Blamed me, ya know? Ass hole. Point is, I should have went and looked for my brother," Daryl looks at Carol, she's looking at him with water along her lash line, her mouth slightly opened as she took in what he said. "But I didn't, and I'm still paying for it."

Daryl had wanted to say more, explain all the things running through his mind, and if he could do open up to anyone, it would be Carol. But he clammed up, feeling dumb for even bringing it up.

"Point is," He finally said, rolling his eyes at himself with a grunt. "If anyone understands what your going through at home, then it's me."

She's crying all of a sudden, and Daryl could feel his head roll back with his eyes. Carol nods to him, letting out a calm breath as she flicks the tears away from her face. She doesn't say anything either, just looks at him as he avoids her pitying eyes. She's wiping her wet hands on the front of her faded jeans, and they tingle at the tips as she can't help but reach out to Daryl, gently clasping her hand onto his.

Daryl swallowed, sharply turning his head to Carol with crinkled eyebrows before snatching his hand away from her. She's slightly shocked but more embarrassed as she slowly brings her hand back to her lap.

"I don't need pity."

"It's not pity."

Carol tries to explain, but she can't think of anything else to say as she watches Daryl rise to his feet, picking up his bag before turning to a worried Carol. "Like I said," Daryl shrugs slightly out of habbit.

"I want to help you find your sister."

**A/N:**** **insert sincere apology for my absence here** **

**Please review! love you **


	8. Hope

Chapter eight- "Hope"

Daryl had always hated field trips. Ever since elementary school the thought of being trapped somewhere away from school with all the kids that he didn't understand and the ones that didn't understand him was horrible. By the time middle school came around, Daryl discovered he could just skip the awful days all together. He would be at home listening to music right now if attending wasn't a major test grade. Trying to graduate High school really was becoming a pain in the ass.

"Welcome to the Environments of the World!" A perky, skinny red head said as the student stood outside the museum. She wore a dark blue collard shirt with the logo on the upper corner. Her frizzy, curly fire hair was pulled into a voluminous pony tail, Daryl noted as the employee lead all the kids into the museum. Daryl found himself in a very large main hall, with hallways jutting off in every directions, with different labels on the top. "For about an hour, we are going to go ahead and let you guys roam freely!" The woman excitedly announced, clasping her hands together with a pearly smile. "We have on rule here though, you always have to be with a buddy!"

The fuck?

Daryl rolled his eyes as the woman explained the importance of having a buddy unfamiliar places, ajd what could happen if you got caught in a scary situation by yourself. It was a joke to Daryl, who got lost in the woods alone for three days once. He could feel his thoughts wander as the woman's words turned to mush and his eyes glazed over.

"Hey."

He could hear himself click back to reality then, and his eyes fixated on the teenage girl that stood in front of him. Carol has her hair pulled away, a few loose strands framing her contoured face. She smiled at him, keeping her hands awkwardly behind her back. "Do you want to look around together?"

Daryl shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

"Those are Violets," Carol pointed out, her hands on her knees as she leaned down to get a look at the flowers. "I like those a lot."

"you say that about every damn flower." Carol snapped her head around, disapprovingly narrowing her eyes at Daryl. He kept his distance from the all the exhibits, making no attempt to hide his disapproval of these field trips.

"You know," Carol said, and Daryl heard the flecks of a protective mother in her voice. "Maybe if you gave it a chance, you would like them." She kept her eyes on him until he looked at her, almost a smile on his face has he shook his head.

"There just flowers." He muttered, slowly making his way next to Carol. She could feel his presence has he stood next to her without looking at him, and she subtly pursed her lips.

"But their nature," Carol said nodding to the flowers growing behind the screen. "it's beautiful."

Daryl looked at her, with one of the straightest faces, his eyebrows crinkled on his head. "Your such a damn dork."

"Hey!" Carol blurted, feeling her shoulder bump up against Daryl's, her cheeks bright pink as she couldn't get the grin off her face. Daryl bumped her back, a little harder than he had anticipated and Carol stumbled a few steps, trying her hardest to make sure she didn't fall.

"Damn," Daryl realized his strength, a smirk on his face as he stared at her with admiring eyes until she regained her balance. "Sorry."

Carol looked at him, brushing herself off as if she had gotten dirty. She tugged at the edges of her gray t-shirt. It fit her well, Daryl realized as she made sure it sat in all the right places. She dressed plain but nice, and Daryl liked her style. It was practical, not like so many shallow girls that wore high heels to school, trying to impress everyone that walked by. Maybe like Daryl, Carol preferred not to draw attention to herself.

"Look over there," Carol blinked when Daryl turned to some flowers a few cases over, she followed him, almost confused as he looked almost mesmerized. at a collection of white petals, with a bright yellow center.

"There just flowers," Carol mimicked, smiling even though Daryl didn't seemed very phased by her joke. His fingers clung to the glass that separated him from the flowers, staring at them as if they made him think of something. She looked at the flowers, expecting to see what he saw. They weren't particularly beautiful, but she tried to see what he saw them. Her eyes scanned down to the silver plate in front of the flowers, reading 'Cherokee rose' . She looked back at him, and he was almost taken back at the glisten in her eyes. "What is it?"

Daryl snapped to Carol, blinking a few times before he realized what she meant. The first thing that

came to his mind was his mother. The story about the roses that she had told him at night before he went to bed. It had always gave both of them hope.

"There is a long story to it," Daryl shrugged it off, turning away from the flowers. "But in short, It's a sign of hope."

Carol blinked at it.

A sign for Sophia.

* * *

"Her name is Caroline," Carol said to Daryl as they stood in front of a one story house painted blue. A faded wood swing hung on the porch near the front door, rusty chains connecting it from the ceiling. "She was at the park that day. The only thing she could tell the police was that she was playing with Sophia, but then she saw walk over to a man." Daryl had his arms crossed his chest as he scanned the home, a frown on his face. "She couldn't really describe him. It never really went anywhere."

A moment passed, like Daryl took a moment to register the information. Daryl took a few steps toward the house before Carol grabbed him by the elbow. "I don't think this is a good idea. She's a twelve year old girl."

"She was that person who saw Sophia." Daryl shrugged it off. "She has to know what the hell was going on."

"Okay, but let me do that talking," Carol agreed as she quickly stepped in front of Daryl. "I don't think your that good with people."

After a few knocks a woman finally answered. Dark blonde hair hung loose in a braid around her neck, diamond earring catching attention to her face. "Carol?" It was a question, the woman cocked her head, her eyes wide and her voice uneasy as she saw the teenager at her front door.

"Hey." Carol gave a small wave with one hand, her eyes avoiding Caroline's mother's eyes. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," She quickly answered, scanning Carol and the Daryl nonchalantly. "We're just fine. What can I help you with?"

"Your little snot brain needs to tell us what the hell happened."

"Excuse me?"

Carol snapped her head to Daryl, the anger evident in her eyes as she silently pleaded for him not to speak. By the time she looked back the mother had her shaved arms across her chest, her face straight and unamused.

"I apologize for him," Carol said, trying to laugh it off. "Basically, we need to talk to Caroline."

"No." The answer was given fast, added with a disapproving head shake. "What for?"

"My sister is gone." Carol pleaded, the sadness in her voice evident as she looked Caroline's Mother directly in the eyes. "Maybe your daughter can remember something she didn't before. Please just a few minutes."

"Shouldn't the police be handling this?" She answered, her voice still stern but somewhat caring, now keeping a steady hand on the white painted front door. "Besides, my daughter doesn't remember anything."

"Look lady-"

"Daryl." Carol didn't even turn around that time, but he chose to shut his mouth anyway, the madness evident on his face.

"My daughter lost her friend." The mother said, the front door creaking as she swung almost closed. "Don't put her through anymore stress."

Carol tried to speak again, but the door was shut and she could hear it lock and she didn't even look at Daryl as she stomped off the porch.

* * *

"That bitch was so selfish."

Carol didn't look up from her cup of coffee as Daryl ranted, his foul mouth obvious to her. She was uneasy, shaky and he wouldn't even have a drink. He constantly scanned his eyes around the coffee shop, often wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I mean, who the fuck does she think she is? This is a kid we're talking about."

Carol slouched in her seat, her nose taking in the aroma of a large cup of coffee with vanilla, her eyes half closed and her face sunken as she let Daryl complain.

"Maybe this was a stupid idea." Carol finally blurted out. Her head meeting with Daryl before her eyes could. "I mean, how did we honestly think we could find her when the police couldn't?"

Daryl blinked at her, almost as if he didn't understand what she said. Her eyes widened when she saw the disappointment in his face, swallowing hard. "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying," Carol pleaded. "There's not even anywhere to look."

"That's your sister!" Daryl's voice rose, his elbows hard into the table as she looked her hard in the eyes. "She's out there somewhere alone."

"Or maybe she's gone." Carol interrupted, not even noticing as tears started rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Maybe she's in a better place."

"Or maybe she's out there wishing you would find her." Daryl said, anger evident in his voice and his body and his face and Carol felt a little scared. "While your sitting here having a cup of coffee." Carol's mouth dropped open, her body suddenly still for a moment as registered what Daryl had said. The tears were faster now, and she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand before talking.

"Now your starting to sound a lot like my mom." Carol placed her hands on the cold polished table, pushing her chair out. She stood, not taking her eyes off Daryl as he didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I thought you were one person that could understand me."

Daryl watched her as she left the coffee shop, leaving him sitting there with her half drunken coffee.

"Dumb bitch."

**A/N: I felt like this chapter was a little too dialouge heavy. But some great stuff if coming up so keep reading! **


	9. The File

Chapter nine- The File

"Officer Walsh?"

Daryl never thought he would be in a police station by choice. But there he was, awkwardly standing in the midst of desks and uniformed officers that didn't pay attention to him as he sought of Shane Walsh. He remembered him from when they went to school together for a short period of time, but right now he remembered him more vividly from the multiple trips he took to Carol's house in the past few months. He recognized him as soon as she walked past, his large build and frizzy hair were immediate indicators to him, and he was sure when Shane turned around with a puzzled look on his face? He looked at Daryl for a moment before he was sure who he was.

"Dixon?" He faced him, blinking a few times before continuing. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to know about Sophia's case." Daryl blurts out, skipping any small talk. Shane stood next to his desk, a file in his hand. Daryl noted that he was probably in the middle of something but he couldn't give a shit about that if he tried. "Give me everything you know. You lame fucks aren't giving a damn about that little girl anymore."

"Daryl, the police are doing everything they could to find Sophia," Shane shrugged it off, groaning as he took a seat at his desk. Daryl watched as Shane open his file cabinet, shifting through dozens of other files before finding the spot for the one that was in his hand. "You have nothing to do with it."

"How could you just abandon her?" Daryl spoke up, crossing his arms as he stood on the opposite of Shane's desk. It was cluttered with paper work and food wrappers and Shane didn't even seem to be looking at him when he talked. "She's out there somewhere, and I'm going to do something about it."

"Go home Daryl," Shane shook his head, looking up at him with stern eyes. "A messed up kid like you is the last person I would trust with her case."

Daryl was prepared to drag Shane across the desk and beat him to a pulp. He was already worked up and tired. How could so many people loose faith so fast? Before he got a chance to speak again, Shane was already getting up walking away from his desk. Leaving Daryl in a crowded police head quarters alone. He knew from the second that he watched Shane put the file away that he was going to have to get it out of there. He tried to be nonchalant about it, But no one seemed to notice anyway when he slid Sophia's file out of the drawer and sneaked out of the precinct.

* * *

"I was wondering if Daryl was home?"

Carol never thought that she would have knocked on Daryl's front door, staring his abusive old man in the face. She had been worried though, and she didn't want Daryl to do anything stupid. She was shocked that he was so emotionally invested in Sophia, she was worried he would do something stupid. His father had only slightly opened the door, and he immediately know who Carol was. Even though they had never spoken they had been living next door to each other since she was born. He eyes her up and down, a somewhat satisfied smile on his face.

"Haven't seen the prick," His dad shrugged, almost laughing. "I'm surprised the little dork finally got a 'piece of ass though."

Carol was already turned around before he could finish, and Daryl's dad laughed out loud before slamming the door shut. Her worry for what happened to her friend was splashed all over her face as she quickly sprinted down the porch steps stopping at the side walk. That's when she saw him, down towards the bus stop, walking toward her with something in his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Was the first thing he said, stuffing the file under his arm, looking at Daryl with annoyed eyes.

"I was worried about you," Carol replied. Her eyes shifted slightly over to Daryl's front door. "I asked your dad if you were home."

"You talked to my Dad?" Daryl's eyes widened, his tone of voice shifting from annoyed to out right angry. "What the hell?"

"Sorry for being worried about you!" Carol snapped back, her hands clasping into fists. Her face was a mixture of angry and sad and Daryl nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Daryl pleaded. "My dad is just an ass hole."

Carol nodded to him, standing a good distance away from him on the side walk in front of his house. She sighed, calming herself down before she eyes the envelope Daryl had with him.

"what is that?"

"I went to the police station," Daryl showed the file to Carol, quickly opening it to be faces with a picture of Carol's sister paper clipped on top of a stack of sheets. "I got Sophia's file. I figured maybe I can figure out what happened."

"Daryl," Carol sighed disapprovingly. "What makes you think you'll find anything?"

"She a little kid," Daryl said, anger and determination in his voice. "No one even knew I was gone when I got lost in the woods when I was a brat. But I think a worse feeling than that might be knowing people know your gone, and not looking for you." Carol was almost speechless, looking at him with tears in her eyes as he spoke with passion. "So forget you if you stopped caring about your own damn sister." He starts to walk away from Carol then, but he pauses for a moment when he can feel her fingers resting against his arm.

"I'm sorry." Carol pleads, trying to smile at Daryl. "We'll find her. Do you want my help?"

Daryl looks at her with a straight face. "Not right now."

Carol sighs as she watches Daryl quickly sprint up the wooden steps to his front door, slamming it shut without looking back to her.


End file.
